My Little Niece
by Ember411
Summary: Gaston watching Tallulah grow up. From birth. To the day she went back in time. NOTe: You MUST read 'Time Uncle' first b4 this story. K?
1. TALLULAH!

**Okay this first chapter is what I copyed from 'Gaston's Perfect Gift' anyways. This is the years of Tallulah growing up. Not a one shot, just quick parts of her life with Gaston.**

**Enjoy!  
Goda!  
****Appréciez !**

* * *

The next day on the 30th of July Gaston was talking to his bud, Mario.

"So Mario. How your girl-friend? I mean she came into your life, and kicked me out!" Gaston yelled.

"hay sorry. I loved her. I didn't want her on the streets. Looking for food to support herself." Mario said taking a bite out.

"So tomorrow is the big day. Hay would it be funny if the baby was born on your birthday?"

"Yeah. she be my real gift. She be the best birthday gift I ever got. Better then when Art got to meet his life time hero 'Adam West' you know they sound like brothers for real. Ever notice that?" Gaston said oping the door.

"Yeah you know I notice that before. Its funny. Argg I got that stupid song in my head again!" Mario said slapping his head to get it out.

"Which one?" Gaston asked.

"The stupid 'I am A Rock' that stupid song. Sang by the same song who sings your family song."

Gaston grinned at this. For him, when ever he knew the tune of a song, knew the lyrics, he would sing the song. To either annoy, make happy, or explain something to someone.

" A winter's day  
In a deep and dark December;  
I am alone,  
Gazing from my window to the streets below  
On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.

I've built walls,  
A fortress deep and mighty,  
That none may penetrate.  
I have no need of friendship; friendship causes pain.  
It's laughter and it's loving I disdain.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.

Don't talk of love,  
But I've heard the words before;  
It's sleeping in my memory.  
I won't disturb the slumber of feelings that have died.  
If I never loved I never would have cried.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.

I have my books  
And my poetry to protect me;  
I am shielded in my armor,  
Hiding in my room, safe within my womb.  
I touch no one and no one touches me.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.

And a rock feels no pain;  
And an island never cries. "

Mario grabbed a pillow and slapped Gaston with it. After a while of fighting from that song. Gaston sang another song form the same guy, with his friend. Only it was 'Gaston Re-Mix'

--

And here's to you, Lucille Robinson,  
Jesus loves you more than you will know.  
God bless you, please Franny Robinson.  
Heaven holds a place for those who pray,  
Hey, hey, hey

We'd like to know a little bit about your for our files  
We'd like to help you learn to help yourself.  
Look around you all you see are sympathetic eyes,  
Stroll around the grounds until you feel at home.

And here's to you, Petunia. Robinson,  
Jesus loves you more than you will know.  
God bless you, please, Lucille. Robinson.  
Heaven holds a place for those who pray,  
Hey, hey, hey

Hide in the hiding place where no one ever goes.  
Put it in your pantry with your cupcakes.  
It's a little secret just the Robinson's' affair.  
Most of all you've got to hide it from the kids.

Koo-koo-ka-choo, Billie Robinson,  
Jesus loves you more than you will know.  
God bless you, please, Franny. Robinson.  
Heaven holds a place for those who pray,  
Hey, hey, hey

Sitting on a sofa on a Sunday afternoon.  
Going to the candidate's debate.  
Laugh about it, shout about it  
When you've got to choose  
Every way you look at this you lose.

Where have you gone, Joe Robinson,  
Our nation turns it's lonely eyes to you.  
What's that you say, Billie. Robinson.  
Jotting Joe has left and gone away,  
Hey hey hey.

After a while of another fight, They both started to watch 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding' both fell asleep around 10:00

When they both woke up at like 11:30 Gaston started to walk home. As he did he was smiling to himself.

'Just a few more hours. I be 19. A few minutes after that TT will be born.'

His phone started to ring. he answered it, to a scream.

"Gaston! its Franny!"

"Hi whats new?"

"Look Bro. Petunia is having the baby. We just arrived at 'General Hospital' meet us there!"

"Got it Fran. See you in a few." Gaston hung up. 'Joy to the world! my niece/ best-friend / gift is born-soon. Oh yeah I'm gonna be an uncle..towards a girl." he sang while walking.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking he reached the hospital and found the family.

Cornelius and Franny were sitting on two chairs.

Laszlo was sleeping on Franny's lap.

Art was looking at a few magazines. Joe was watching the t.v while Billie was reading a magazine with Lucille and Carl.

Bud was talking to Cornelius about something. Gaston sat in a chair next to Art.

"Hay Gaston. me and everyone else here made a agreement about this."

"About what Art?"

"if the baby _boy_ is born before your were, which you were at 2:AM she is officially not really on your birthday- just 50 percent. Anytime after that is your double birthday."

"Dude, Thats a bad though. Its only 1 in the morning and Its July 3st. Seriously _she_ is born on my birthday! No matter what time!" Gaston yelled in a whisper not wanting to wake up Laszlo.

At 2:32 Billie looked at her watch, she smiled at Carl, who smiled at Franny. Who smiled at Cornelius. Who smiled at Bud. Who smiled at Lucille. Who smiled at Art. Who Smiled at Lefty. Who looked at pots (they were in portal pot that could grow or shrink) who smiled at Joe.

Every one then shouted 'HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY GASTON!" Gaston looked up at everyone.

"Aw thanks guys." he said blushing.

"OK anytime after that, the boy is considered born on your birthday." Cornelius said.

"Jeez, Cornelius, _**she**_ is already born on my birthday since 12:01." Gaston rolled his eyes.

After that a nurse came in.

"Attention everyone, Mr. and Mrs. Robinson will now take visitors now. You may all go in." The nurse said opening the door. Franny handed Laszlo to Lefty and walked in with the Franny.

They all went inside to see the dad and mother looking at the new born baby girl.

"Oh he or she is very cute." Billie said.

"She. her name is Rose-Mary-Juliet. Marie-Petunia. Robinson." Fritz said. Gaston was now covering his mouth with his hand, laughing.

"Whats funny whipper snapper?" Bud asked.

"I'm sorry...but ... Rose-Mary- Juliet. Marie-Petunia? As a first and Middle name.?"

"What you get a better idea Mr.Hotshot?" Petunia said cradling her baby.

Gaston grinned. " I was thinking Tallulah Anne-Marie Robinson."

Everyone looked at each other for a moment. "I like that name." Carl said

"I know. I never though of something like that." Joe said.

Everyone else all liked that name too. "Alright. her name is Tallulah Marie-Anne Robinson."

They all said something when each held Tallulah.

* * *

"Oh She's so cute. She really got female Robinson in her" Grandma Lucille said handing her to Bud.

"Yep. Now I don't feel lonely with no teeth in the house. Speaking of which anyone seen 'em little snappers?" Bud asked handing next to Cornelius.

"She totally looks like a Robinson. I thinks she looks a lot like Petunia." He said putting his finger under her chin to tickle her. "Only cuter"

**"I HERD THAT MR.SMARTYPANTS! WHY DON'T YOU GET PREGNANT AND GIVE BIRTH TO A BABY!"**Yelled the puppet.

"Oops didn't mean to say that out loud" He said handing her to Franny.

"Aw shes so cute. She looks like a beautiful little angle." Franny said tickling her chin. She then handed the bundle of joy to Billie and Joe.

"Aw your right Franny she is cute. Shes cuter then I was." Billie said rocking the baby. Then handed her to Joe

"She is cuter then you were. HA HA"

(Billie slaps his arm hard)

"Ow I'm joking your still beautiful. Tallulah is cute." He said handing the baby to Art.

"She a charming baby. Cuter then Franny was." Art said holding her lightly, not wanting to kill her.

(Franny slaps his arm. And Gaston's)

"What was that for?"

"In case you said the same thing"

" Well she is still cute. Except shes got Gastons smile." Art said handing her to Carl. "Which is good, but bad that she got a smile form him. She really shoulda got it from me, Lucille, or Joe. or me"

"Aw she is cuter then any other baby girl I've ever seen. And I agree with Art-"

"What she should have my smile?"

"No."

"Lucille?"

"No."

"Joe?"

"No. I mean she dose have Gastons smile. Its cute" He said bouncing her a little.

Then Carl notice that Gaston was smiling at him. "Well. . uh its cool on you but uh... Cute on Tallulah here." He said handing her to Gaston.

"Its cool . I agree shes got my smile for real. And my Birthday. Oh yeah I'm cool." He said bouncing her a little. "Hay cool shes looking right at me. Hay there Tallulah, I'm your uncle Gaston. Uncle G. for short." He said.

Gaston was smileing. He rememberd the green and blue eye, angel look, red (brunette) hair, girl he once loved. Now he was holding her.

It felt akaward to him. I mean, he was holding his best-friend, who was not even a day old yet. But he loved her no matter what.

He then took put his thumb on her chin. Then he put his index finger under it. He lightly tickled under her chin while he moved his eyebrows up and down. Her smile got a little bigger.

The whole family laughed and Carl opened his chest and grabbed a camera and got a good shot of them.

* * *

As the family left, Gaston was thinking.

' This is really a perfect golden birthday'


	2. Bringing the baby home

**This is the years of Tallulah growing up. Not a one shot, just quick parts of her life with Gaston.**

**Enjoy!  
Goda!  
****Appréciez !**

* * *

The next day at the hospital Art and Gaston had to help Petunia and Fritz. Gaston held the video camera around a very tired Petunia.

"So, grandma whats new?"

"Don't call me grandma hussy!" She said at the camara. Art came by with the bags. He looked at them with a sad face.

"Guys, we lost Tallulah-"

"**WHAT!?"** Fritz screamed.

"Now don't worry, the hospital said that we could take home that baby. The one sleeping in the pink blanket." Gaston brought the camera over and looked.

"Well, shes cuter then Tallulah. Whats her name?"

"Tallulah." Gaston nodded the camera. He then leaned on the wall with the camera. "Hay Tallulah. Its Uncle Art and Uncle Gaston." Gaston waved to the sleeping newborn.

"Art carry the bags to the room, Fritz take the camera away from Gaston, he'll get me more then the baby!"

"Do I carry Tallulah?" Gaston asked.

"No, you carry a bag."

"Fine." Gaston said passing the camera over and picked up a bag.

* * *

**Robinson House:**

Fritz brought the camera inside the house and waited with everyone else. When the door opened Gaston came in.

"hay everybody! Fritz get that thing outta my face man. I'm not the king." Gaston said then smiled. He dropped the bags down nd opened the door.

"Alright Petunia come in right now." of course when teh door opend Art came in and Gaston threw his hands in the air. "Its a merical! Art's a girl and clams he's a girl."

"Shut up." Art said walking in holding the baby in his arms. "Hay anyone order a pizza?"

"Give me my baby Art, Oh Tallulah your not a pizza." She said taking the baby. "No your a big beautiful...meatball." The rest of the family came over to see her again. Billie picked up Laszlo and held him over.

"Laszlo meet your sister Tallulah." Laszlo looked closly at Tallulah. She had brown hair and had blue eyes right now. He could see a little bit of green in them right now. "Hay Laszlo, We got ya a give in the car." Art said leaving for the car. Gaston looked down at Tallulah a little more.

"What a beautiful baby.Good news Fritz she looks nothing like you, HA! Don't worry you laugh a few years now."

"Yeah. She looks more Petunia."

"With a little bit of Bud." Bud added.

"Vwith a little bit of Joe." Billie added holding her niece and kissing her head.

"And Gaston." Gaston added. Everyone said they didn't look alike. "Yeah she does, OMG she does. She looks a lot like me,Bud,Joe and Petunia. Art."

"What?" he aske coming.

"Don't Tallulah and I look alike?" Art looked at them for a long time. He looked at every detail. Eyes shape, hair style, smile, totally not nose, ears, and how light/dark the skin is.

"Eyes, almost the same shape. Hair style is hard to tell on the bald one. But maybe the cowlick could be the same if she put a hat on the same way you do. Gaston make her smile." Gaston nodded has he put his thumb on her chin. Then he put his index finger under it. He lightly tickled under her chin while he moved his eyebrows up and down. Her smile got a little bigger.

"Yes, you both got the same smile. Then shes got Fritz smile, Bud smile, Joe smile Franny smile. Okay everyone except me, Petunia and Cornelius, you all have the same smile. Then ears not really, close but not the same either."

"Told ya, she had some Gaston parts." Gaston said.

After a while of playing with the baby. When it was time for Tallulah to take a nap Petunia and Fritz left for a bottle. Gaston was in the room just to watch her nap. When the parents left Gaston held Tallulah in his arms. he stood still and moved her back and forth in his arms.

"Who's a pretty girl? Who's a pretty girl?" He said using his finger to push her little finger. When he reached down to kiss her head Tallulah grabbed this nose and held on to it tight.

* * *

"oh oh, nice Tallulah." he said taking the hand off him. Tallulah started to cry and Gaston put it back on him. When Fritz and Petunia came in they started to crack up.

"Okay this is rich!" Fritz said laughing.

"I know. Gaston your nose is funny!" petunia said taking a camera out and took a few pictures. Gaston tried to ignore the pictures and more like get Tallulah's hand off his nose. After ten minutes Billie came in the room.

"Gaston vwhat is taking you so long-OH NICE!" Billie started to crack up. The rest of the family heard them and came in. When they saw Tallulah hold onto Gaston's nose they started to crack up. Art picked up Laszlo hand held him to Gaston. Laszlo joined his sister and grabbed his uncles nose. The whole room was cracking up now.

After an hour of laughing at this they took Tallulah off and put her down. Gaston grabbed Billies arm and ran out of teh room. "To win the race!" he screamed.

To tell the truth, Gaston actually liked his nose. When Gaston was a little boy he hated when people called him big nose ,Pinocchio, Greek boy even thought most Greeks don't have a big nose and also Gaston is Italian, not Greek. He also has been called 'Goose Boy' when he was a teenager. He didn't mind his nose so much, but now it was being called Goose boy. When he met Teresa, she was the first one ever to not ask if he was Greek, a big lier (the Pinocchio comment) or even like Geese. She actually liked him for the inside of his heart, and for his looks.  
When Gaston went to college he acutally knew that when Petunia was having baby he knew the nose would be a great thing for the kids to grab.

He really loved everything.

**Not a good ending I know, but that's the best I could think of.**

**its cute that Gaston doesn't care about his nose anymore, Just his last name still gets on his nerves. Ad you read in Gaston Life, chapter 39, near the end when Adult jake is telling her to be quite.**

**R&R**

**Keep Moving Forward**

**Stay Gold**

**Ember411.**


End file.
